Infancia
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Edward Elric nunca se creyó capaz de seguir los cuentos tontos de los demás niños puesto que su centro era cuidar a su hermano menor y de Winry … y… el ser más alto sin tener que tomar leche. Edxwinxal


Es la primera vez que publico algo que no sea Royai… aunque me acuerdo de Letters que escribí un cap con la bruja xD pero bueno, este es mi primer EdxWinxal ¿?

Fullmetal Alchemist© Hiromu Arakawa

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aquella mañana los pájaros cantaban, los perros ladraban, el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba como cada día en la pacífica Rizenbull, pero a diferencia de todos los días esa mañana los tres niños que vivían en casa de la familia Rockbell no jugaban como siempre, ni reían, ni corrían, ni peleaban y la plática que mantenían dos de ellos, no se le podría llamar una discusión.

**-Winry estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano. **

**-No eres el único Al. **

Ambos, el castaño y la rubia miraban a cierta distancia a Ed, quien desde horas atrás se encontraba mirando un árbol, a veces con cara de alegría otras con duda para luego mostrar júbilo en sus facciones, como si en su interior una gran discusión se llevara a cabo.

Intentaron varias veces el llamar su atención pero cada intento fue ignorado olímpicamente, incluso cuando Alphonse mencionó alguna amenaza relacionada con su tan odiada leche, optando finalmente por sentarse y mirarlo de lejos, esperando que por sí solo reaccionara antes de que la abuela Pinako decidiera hacerle una de las suyas.

Casi se hacía hora de comer y estar ahí esperando que reaccionara le estaba provocando calambre en los pies a Winry, quien al ver como se erguía Ed, dio un saltito del susto.

**-Al, Al** –zarandeó al más pequeño de los Elric tratando de despertarle.

**-Winry**… déjame dormir-seguido recibió un coscorrón que le espabiló por completo**. –Ouch! **

**-Mira, ya se ha… **

**-Ahí regresa.-**Alphonse señaló a su hermano.- ¿esa no es la escalera que usa abuela Pinako para bajar los libros del estante?-

Como respuesta Winry solo asintió confirmando la duda.

**-¿Está tratando de agarrarse de la rama del árbol? **

**-Lo hizo, Win, ahora me pregunto ¿por qué pateó la escalera… ¡Winry deprisa llama a la abuela! ¡Ed se acaba de caer del árbol!** -Preocupado corrió hasta donde su hermano que yacía inconsciente al lado de la escalera.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, desorientado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo hizo cerrarlos nuevamente, con fuerza.

**-¿Enano ya despertaste? **

Como toda respuesta dejó escapar un gruñido, escuchando como fondo los grititos alegres de Winry y Alphonse celebrando el que aún estuviera con vida.

**-¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Crecer? –**la mujer dejó escapar una risotada socarrona antes de irse.

Y como dos liebres los pequeños saltaron hasta la cama, con la intención de sonsacarle la razón por la cual tenía tanta fijación en el árbol del patio.

**-Oye Ed, estabas muy extraño esta mañana ¿Por qué te subiste al árbol?-**Winry afirmó efusivamente enfatizando la pregunta que había realizado Alphonse.

Ed giró el rostro al lado opuesto, avergonzado.

**-Son unos entrometidos, eso a ustedes no les importa!** –infló los mofletes e intentó cruzarse de brazos pero el dolor en el raspón que se había hecho se lo impidió.

**-Hermano…-**escuchó a Alphonse llamarlo en aquel tono que le indicaba indiscutiblemente que no volteara a mirar los ojos de cachorrito, junto con los que seguramente estaría haciendo Winry.

**-Ed…-** grave error, volteó encontrándose con los azules ojitos de Winry que junto a los castaños de su hermano eran la combinación perfecta para dejarlo K.O y cediera a lo que sea que quisiera el team fastidio.

**-Está bien, pero ya basta, dejen de hacer esas caras de, de, de… idiotas**-susurró bajito mientras se sonrojaba ofuscado.

Al y Win, atentos se acercaron más al rubio con su curiosidad elevada a la máxima potencia.

**-Aléjense, tontos.**-les empujó hasta que no estuvieran encima de él.- **Verán… deben prometer nunca decirle a nadie y mucho menos a la abuela Pinako porque… es secreto**.- ambos asintieron emocionados**.-La leyenda dice…** -los ojos de los niños brillaban ante la historia que Ed les relataría.- **Que si te cuelgas de brazos en el árbol de la casa de alguna bruja, sin ser descubierto por ella podrás ser tan alto, tan al… **

La expresión en los ojos de Alphonse dejó de ser de completa admiración para dar paso a la confusión.

-**Hermano…-**

**-No me interrumpas Al, entonces… **

**-Hermano! Esa es la historia que narraban los niños del pueblo y sabes que eso no es…asghjk**-Edward se había apresurado para taparle la boca.

**-Y solamente la Azaña la puede realizar un príncipe, muy pero muy valiente… **

**-Entonces ¿Eres un príncipe? **

Ed asentía mientras su hermano negaba fervientemente mientras intentaba soltarse de la llave que le aplicaba el rubio.

**-¿Aquí vive una bruja?** –cuestionó asustada.

Ahora ambos Elric negaban frenéticamente, sabiendo que si la Anciana se enteraba que había sido llamada bruja por uno de ellos la pagarían los dos.

**-Entonces ¿Por qué intentaste escalar ese árbol Ed? **

**-Porque … ¡porque estaba practicando para ir al árbol de la casa de la bruja.! **

**-¡Genial! Iré a preparar mis cosas!** –la chiquilla salió entre saltitos de la habitación, emocionada.

Alphonse miró a su hermano con el seño fruncido

**-¡Deja de mirarme así! Sé que debe ser la estupidez más grande que he dicho en mi vida, pero ¿querías que le dijera que por el comentario de unos estúpidos casi me rompí la cabeza? **

**-Jejeje ciertamente tu historia estuvo graciosa, pero ¿Qué harás con Winry? **

**-Pues no nos queda otra opción que… buscar el árbol de la casa de la bruja. **

**-¡A la carga príncipe!-**Al le tendió la mano a su hermano mayor para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

**-¡A la carga, hermano!-**Sonrió listo para emprender una nueva aventura con las dos personas más importantes de su vida, sabiendo que aquella no sería la última de ellas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

AWW esto se me ocurrió un dia hablando con una de mis ciber hijas xDDD recordando en mi infancia cuando tenía esta misma clase de problemas al igual que Ed, con mi altura, tanto que si me hubieran dicho algo de un árbol no dudo que hubiera hecho el intento xDD

Espero les haya gustado y comentarios críticas y todo eso ya saben, envíen Reviews

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
